totaldramaletterzfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
Raven Milly Okri, labelled the 'Shy Girl' was a contestant on Total Drama Letterz and was a member of Team Grenade. Profile Name: Raven Likes: Quiet, being alone, Nintendogs, sleep. Dislikes: Noise, bullies, loud music, attention, people staring. Why TDL: To hopefully open up a bit and win money for college. Raven is quite a sweet girl, she is helpful, kind and loving ... once you actually notice her, that is! Raven is extremely laconically shy. She hates social situations and most of the time is alone in the depths of the school library, reading silently. She has friends but she rarely talks, just 'mmm's' and 'uhuh's'. Will Raven open up? Will she conquer her fear of publicity? And will she go far? Personality Raven was originally a very shy and moe girl. She stuttered a lot and was very nervous when around other people. She was also very scared of Kasimar and other mean contestants. Underneath her shy exterior Raven is an absolute sweetheart who is the type of person anybody would want as a friend. Shje is friendly and kind though just has a lot of trouble conquering her shyness. However, as TDL went on Raven began to open up and gradually not only started to socialise with less difficulty but also lost her stutter. Raven is, in short, a kind and caring person with a lot of shyness and compassion for her friends. Bio Name: Raven Milly Okri Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Purple Team: 'Team Grenade '''Relationship: 'Gary '''Friends: Almost everyone Enemies: '''Wallace, Kasimar, Tabitha '''Fear: '''Enclosed spaces (claustrophobia), attention (no longer feared) '''Talent: '''Tap Dancing '''Nicknames: '''Ravy Coverage To be added Love Interests Raven has only ever had one love interest, that lucky boy is Gary. In the early parts of the competition Gary and Raven became friends and also allies (mostly to get rid of Wallace). Raven had less difficulty talking to Gary than she did with most other people and they both had a number of things in common such as being avid Harry Potter fans and enjoying cooking. Gary and Raven also got trapped in a hole together in the Christmas challenge and Gary comforted Raven. Soon enough Raven was secretly smitten with the manly chef. In the ninth episode they came across each other in the woods and (thanks to Chris oddly enough) shared an accidental kiss. One thing led to another and the formally shy girl and the chef became the first couple of TDL. They are very close to each other emotionally and possibly physically if you 'read between the lines'. Trivia *Raven's surname 'Okri' is inspired by Natalie Okri, a contestant from Britains got talent series 3 back in 2009. *Raven is one of three afrrican Canadian contestants, the others being Irene and Mable. *Notably, Raven was the ONLY contestant to lose TDL while not ever having a single vote cast against her since she was eliminated due to injuries. If the choice had been up to her team then Kasimar would have been eliminated and Raven would have likally made the final 10 at least. *Raven is a big fan of Harry Pooter though hasn't finished reading 'The Deathly Hallows'. Spiling the ending of her book is a '''VERY bad idea. **In case anyone is curious her favorite character is Luna Lovegood. *Raven's favorite color is light purple. *The dark purple patch on her pants is NOT a wet stain, it is simply the style of her outfit. *Raven is the only female on Team Grenade who didn't make it to the merge (this was due to Kasimar and Chris). *Raven is in a relationship with Gary, an interracial relationship to be exact. For the record CragmiteBlaster supports interracial relationships as love is love no matter what the form. *Raven originally stuttered a lot but by the end of episode 8 her stutter had dissapeared due to Raven conquering her shyness. *Raven is quite good at tap dancing but didn't perform in the talent show due to stage fright. *Raven was the last female eliminated before the merge in TDL. *Raven is one of the contestants who left with an injury. The others are Gary, Mable and Barney. *Raven's purple eyes are actually natural and are not caused by contacts and such. Category:Contestants Category:Team Grenade